Imperfect Perfection
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Kesempurnaan justru membuat semuanya tidak sempurna. Itulah yang mereka pelajari dari kencan mereka hari ini. Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire). Sekuel dari fic Perfect Imperfection. Selamat ulang tahun, Sapphire!


**Regulus White Dwarf kembali. Terbebas dari panggilan Dimensi dan masih ingin melanjutkan fic raksasa itu, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku harus beristirahat dari itu.**

 **Ada yang berulang tahun dan aku harus membuat fic ini karena ini adalah sekuel fic itu. Kau tahu apa maksudku?**

 **Ah, sudahlah.**

" _ **Imperfect Perfection",**_ **sekuel dari** _ **"Perfect Imperfection"**_

 **Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)**

 **Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Sapphire Birch, EHEMkekasihnyaEHEM Ruby. *ditendang pakai** _ **running shoes**_ **-nya Ruby***

 **Dan kembali lagi, Pokespe bukan punyaku. Aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **.**

...

Kubuka mataku dengan berat. Rasa lelahku masih mencoba untuk menang melawanku. Namun setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku menang. Aku bisa membuka mataku dan melihat kamarku yang sudah sedikit terang karena sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk lewat beberapa lubang di kamarku.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau aku tertidur di atas meja belajarku. Dan aku baru sadar, saat aku melihat kalender kecil di meja, ada tanggal yang kutandai dan hari ini adalah tanggal itu. 20 September. Ada tulisan di dekat lingkaran itu, tapi mataku sudah tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, jadi aku harus mencari kacamataku terlebih dahulu.

Setelah aku menemukan kacamata itu, aku melihat kalendernya. Dan benar saja ...

"20 SEPTEMBER, ULANG TAHUN SAPPHIRE"

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Aku baru sadar kalau hari ini aku punya janji dengannya untuk menemaninya selama hari ulang tahunnya ini. Aku langsung bangun dari tidur tak nyenyakku dan mengambil handukku, bersiap untuk mandi di kamar mandiku.

Setelah selesai, aku langsung memakai pakaianyang ada di lemari. Sangat acak sampai aku tidak peduli baju apa yang kupakai. Aku langsung berlari ke ruang makan saat ternyata ...

"Wah, Ruby baru bangun ternyata," kata ayahku yang sudah duduk manis di kursi makannya. Oke, aku tidak terkejut dengan ayahku yang duduk di sana. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah orang yang ada di dekat kompor bersama ibuku. Aku langsung ternganga setelah tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang kutunggu selama ini.

"Wah, Ruby sudah bangun ternyata. Sapphire mampir lebih awal, katanya dia ingin bertemu denganmu," kata ibu. "Juga, dia ingin belajar cara memasak," dan aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar karena apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

"Ruby, tutup mulutmu, nanti Walo masuk ke dalam mulutmu," kata Sapphire sedikit mengejek.

"Heh? Oh, maaf, aku tak menyangka kau datang sepagi ini," kataku, mencoba kembali kalem.

"Ya, ini hari ulang tahunku, jadi Papa ingin aku bersenang-senang denganmu," katanya sambil terkekeh.

'Apa benar yang dia katakan ini?' pikirku. Aku masih tidak percaya dia bisa seperti ini di ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Ruby, tehnya sudah jadi, ayo duduk" kata ibuku. Daripada aku terjebak dalam kebingungan karena apa yang baru saja terjadi, lebih baik aku ikuti ajakan ibuku. Aku duduk di depan kedua orang tuaku sementara itu Sapphire duduk di sampingku.

Aku merasa aneh kalau dalam posisi seperti ini. Seperti aku mengenalkan Sapphire kepada orang tuaku sebelum pernikahan. Padahal aku dan Sapphire baru berusia 15, tepatnya Sapphire yang umurnya 15 tahun sekarang.

"Jadi, Sapphire, apa rencana ulang tahunmu?" tanya ayah.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan satu hariku dengan Ruby. Itu saja," kata Sapphire. Aku hanya terkejut.

"Tunggu, kau ingin bersamaku seharian?" tanyaku.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku ingin mencurimu saja secara rahasia dan membuatmu menderita, tapi aku pikir-pikir lagi, lebih baik aku izin ke orang tuamu daripada mereka khawatir," kata Sapphire.

'Ini manusia sebenarnya sedang memikirkan apa?' tanyaku dalam hati. Dia ingin mencuriku tapi tidak jadi karena kasihan dengan orang tuaku. Aku bingung.

"Oh, begitu ya? Memang kalau Ruby sedang mengurusi baju-baju dan kostum-kostum, dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya," kata ibu.

"Lalu kemarin aku minta ke Ruby agar bangun lebih awal untuk membuat makanan bersama, tapi malah Ruby tidak bangun, jadi untung ada ibunya di sini," kata Sapphire. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku karena baru saja dipermalukan oleh orang yang kusukai.

"Sudahlah, Ruby, tak perlu malu, laki-laki memang lebih sering bangun terlambat saat sudah jatuh cinta," kata ayah. Ayah, sudah, aku jadi tambah malu.

"Sudahlah, Ruby, minumlah tehmu. Ayahmu tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu," kata ibuku sambil terkekeh.

"Bukan karena ayah, tapi karena Sapph," kataku sambil mengangkat kepalaku kembali dari meja, dan seketika aku menutup mulutku. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan ini? Sapphire hanya terkekeh mendengarkan suara yang baru saja lepas dari bibirku.

"Ruby, Ruby, jarang sekali aku melihatmu malu seperti itu. Tak biasa ya?" tanya Sapphire. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu aku memilih untuk meminum tehku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian sekarang?" tanya ayah. Dan akhirnya aku justru tersedak air tehku sendiri. Setelah terbatuk-batuk karena ucapan ayahku tadi, aku mulai menjelaskan bagian itu kepada ayahku.

"Ya, sebenarnya kami memang ingin berjalan-jalan di hari ulang tahun Sapph sekaligus kencan. Aku ingin bangun lebih awal agar bisa lebih awal memulai petualanganku dengannya, tapi aku malah ketiduran karena memikirkan desain baju untuk hari Halloween," kataku.

"Oh, kau sedang membuat baju lagi ya?" tanya Sapphire. Aku jadi heran karena Sapphire yang bertanya.

"Eh, jarang sekali kau tanya hal itu. Biasanya kau tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu," kataku. Sekarang, Sapphire yang heran.

"Hei, aku juga perempuan, aku juga ingin tahu hal berbau perempuan, bukan hanya bertarung Pokemon dan bertahan hidup, dan kau seharusnya juga tahu hal yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki," kata Sapphire.

"Hei, kita bertarung bersama melawan meteor dan Deoxys itu, berarti aku tahu caranya bertarung dan tahu hal berbau lelaki," kataku. Dan kami berdua bertengkar lagi.

"Sudah, sudah, sepasang kekasih tidak boleh bertengkar," kata ayah. Perkataan dari ayahku itu cukup untuk menghentikan kami berkelahi.

"Maaf, ayah. Maaf, Sapph," kataku. Aku melihat ayahku menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Sapphire, kau harus kuat dengannya. Dia sepertinya menurunkan sifat genetikku," kata ayahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, pak Norman, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya Ruby. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil," kata Sapphire. Lalu ayahku seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya, Pak Birch membawamu juga saat itu, jadi Ruby bisa bermain denganmu. Tak kusangka kalian bisa menjadi sedekat ini setelah perpisahan yang cukup lama," kata ayahku. Kami berdua hanya bisa tertunduk malu saat ayahku mengatakan itu.

"Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengeluarkan makanan dari _microwave_. Tunggu sebentar," kata ibuku, berjalan ke _microwave_ untuk mengambil sarapan kami.

"Nah, sepertinya waktunya makan. Semoga kau bisa sedikit lebih sopan, Sapph," kataku.

"Iya, iya, aku ikut kau saja," kata Sapphire.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makanan disediakan. Aku mengambil makanan yang kuperlukan, sementara Sapphire, seperti biasa, mengambil banyak sekali makanan, seperti dia bisa menghabiskan seluruh makanan di planet ini. Lalu aku makan dengan santai dan pelan sementara Sapphire, seperti biasa, makan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, walau untuk sekarang ini tidak secepat biasanya karena saat waktu biasa, dia akan makan seperti piranha.

Dan akhirnya kami selesai makan. Aku dan Sapphire langsung bersiap untuk pergi berkencan.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pergi dengan Sapph dulu," kataku sambil berjalan dengan Sapphire ke pintu. Aku berjalan bersama Sapphire sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan dan jaga Sapphire baik-baik. Jangan sampai Pak Birch marah-maarh padaku karena kesalahan yang tidak kuperbuat," kata ayahku.

"Ya, pak. Kami pergi dulu," kataku sambil keluar dari rumahku.

Di perjalanan kami, kami sempat melihat indahnya alam kota Littleroot yang memang masih bisa bertahan selama ini. Maklum, kota kecil. Namun kami ingin berjalan-jalan ke salah satu kota terbesar di Hoenn. Kota Lilycove. _Dimana daratan berakhir dan lautan dimulai._

"Ruby, bagaimana kalau kau memanggil Latios?" tanya Sapphire. Aku berpikir sejenak untuk itu. Karena perang meteor itu sudah selesai, mungkin dia mau. Tapi apa dia bisa mendengar suara flute ini? Aku maish di Littleroot, dia di Pulau Selatan. Coba saja dulu.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," lalu aku mengambih flute itu, _Eon Flute_ , dan meniupnya kuat-kuat, dengan harapan bisa terdengar dari Littleroot.

Lalu kami menunggu.

Dan menunggu ...

Dan menunggu ...

Dan kami melihat ada yang terbang ke arah kami. Ya, itulah yang kami tunggu-tunggu. Latios. Akhirnya dia mendarat tepat di atas kami.

"Hai, Latios, bagaimana kabarmu dan Latias?" lalu Latios mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan dia senang, jadi kami simpulkan bahwa dia dan Latias dalam keadaan senang.

"Kau ingin membantu kami kawan? Kami ingin pergi ke Kota Lilycove," kataku, dan suara darinya keluar lagi. Suara yang sama. Jadi kami bisa pergi dengan menumpang Latios. Aku menaikinya terlebih dulu.

"Sapph, ayo naik!" seruku sambil menjulurkan tanganku padanya, lalu mengejutkannya, dia meraih tanganku dan aku mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Eh? Kukira kau akan melompat seperti saat itu," kataku.

"Ruby, aku juga ingin ditolong olehmu, tahu," kata Sapphire dengan suara sedikit tersinggung.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda. Oke, Latios, ayo terbang!" seruku. Lalu aku, Sapphire, dan Latios terbang menuju tempat tujuan kami, Kota Lilycove.

...

Setelah beberapa saat terbang di langit, pada akhirnya kami sampai ke tempat tujuan kami, kota Lilycove. Dan seperti biasanya, kami mendarat ke tempat favoritku di kota ini. Tempat dimana perjalananku sebagai _Pokemon Coordinator_ mencapai puncaknya. _Contest Hall_.

Setelah mendarat, aku turun terlebih dahulu sebelum aku membantu Sapphire turun. Setelah itu, kami berpamitan dengan Latios.

"Latios, kau boleh pergi. Nanti sore temui kami di sini lagi," kataku. Latios mengangguk dan langsung terbang, kembali ke rumahnya di Pulau Selatan. Sapphire memasang wajah herannya padaku kali ini. Aku heran mengapa dia memasang wajah itu.

"Ruby, mengapa kau mendaratkan kita ke tempat ini? Ini _Contest Hall_ , apa kau ingin memberikan pertunjukan Pokemon di sini?" tanya Sapphire. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kita sedang berkencan, aku hanya mendaratkannya di sini agar lebih mudah saja kalau Latios ingin mencari kita," kataku. Sapphire masih memasang wajah curiganya.

"Ayolah, percayalah padaku. Aku juga tidak membawa perlengkapan kontes, jadi aku tidak ada gunanya kalau masuk ke sana," kataku.

"Oke, berarti bagaimana kalau kita mulai perjalannya keliling kota ini?" tanya Sapphire. Aku mengangguk, dan Sapphire langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari ke arah tujuannya. _Lilycove Department Store._

 _Wah, Sapphire sudah punya jiwa berbelanja?_

Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata aku dan Sapphire sudah berada di depan tempat yang kami tuju.

"Ruby, ayo masuk!" seru Sappphire, aku menghirup napas panjang, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan senyumanku dan mengangguk.

"Ya, ayo!" seruku, dan kami berlari masuk ke _department store_ itu. Baru masuk ke dalamnya, aku dan Sapphire merasakan sejuknya udara di dalam tempat itu. Lalu Sapphire menunjukkan sesuatu padaku.

"Ruby, aku ingin bermain itu!" katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah mesin lotre. Aku melihatnya sebentar sekaligus juga hadiahnya. Ada tulisan di atasnya. "Lima angka cocok, Master Ball gratis jadi milikmu!" Oke, aku tertarik. "Oke, ayo ke sana!" seruku. Lalu kami pergi ke sana.

Mesin itu sudah bekerja secara otomatis. Kami tinggal memasukkan koin dan menekan lima buah angka. Saat itulah kami berdebat.

"Sapph, menurutmu angka yang cocok berapa?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm ... Bagaimana dengan 23164?" tanya Sapphire.

"Aku malah berpikir 54778," kataku.

"Tapi aku memilih 23164!" kata Sapphire.

"Aku 54778!" kataku.

"23164!"

"54778!"

"23164!"

"54778!"

" _Hei, daripada kalian bingung tentang nomor apa yang ingin kalian tekan, percayalah saja dengan hatimu,"_ Kami langsung berhenti bertengkar karena suara itu. Kami bingung tentang asal suara itu.

" _Ini aku, mesin lotrenya yang bicara,"_ kata si mesin. Kami langsung terkejut dan melompat mundur.

"Malah mundur. Kemarilah, aku tidak menggigit, Tekan saja nomornya," kata mesin itu. Aku masih agak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar, tapi baiklah.

"Sapph, aku duluan. Jika aku gagal, giliranmu," kataku dan Sapphire mengangguk. Aku menekan nomorku, 54778, dan menarik tuas untuk menjalankan mesinnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, keluarlah sesuatu dari mesin itu yang ternyata ...

"Susu Moomoo?" tanyaku sambil mengambil _hadiahku._

" _Maaf, tapi angka yang sama hanya angka terakhirmu saja,"_ kata mesin itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sinis dan Sapphire tertawa keras.

"Rasakan itu, Ruby! Makanya, kau harus menurut dengan perempuan. Sudahlah, sekarang giliranku," kata Sapphire, lalu dia memasukkan koinnya, menekan nomornya, 23164, dan menarik tuas. Setelah beberapa saat, yang keluar dari mesin itu adalah ...

"Eh? Max Revive?" tanyanya.

" _Wah, kau beruntung. Pokemonmu yang pingsan bisa langsung sembuh dengan itu,"_ kata si mesin. _"Sepertinya pacarmu lebih beruntung daripada kau, laki-laki muda,"_ lanjutnya. Aku langsung memasang wajah tersinggungku.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, sambil marah-marah di depan mesin itu.

" _Ya, begitulah. Jangan marah,"_ kata si mesin lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengambil napas panjang dan menarik Sapphire yang masih terpikat dengan Max Revive untuk pergi ke lantai dua.

...

Lantai dua, dan ternyata ada yang menjual boneka untuk Pokemon. Tentunya aku bertanya dengan Sapphire tentang ini.

"Sapph, lihat, ada boneka untuk Pokemon kita. Bagaimana kalau aku beli beberapa?" tanyaku. Sapphire langsung tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh, sekalian aku juga jajakan satu boneka," kata Sapphire. Oke, tidak masalah untuk itu. Uang hasil lomba kontesku yang terakhir masih banyak,

"Oke, tapi kau yang memilih," kataku.

"Eh, benarkah? Biasanya kau yang menyarankanku membeli benda yang mana," kata Sapphire.

"Ya, karena itu untuk Pokemonmu dan yang benar-benar tahu Pokemonmu adalah dirimu sendiri, aku tidak punya hak intervensi," kataku. Sapphire benar-benar senang sampai memelukku.

"Oh, Ruby, terima kasih!" lalu dia lari untuk mencari boneka yang dia inginkan.

"Jangan lupa kembali!" seruku.

"Ya!" serunya. Lalu aku juga berjalan untuk mencari boneka yang cocok untuk telur Pokemon yang kutemukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah kucari-cari, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memilih boneka Magikarp.

Aku dan Sapphire datang ke kasir pada waktu yang sama. Aku tersenyum karena melihat boneka yang dia pilih.

"Luvdisc? Sapph, sepertinya kau mulai paham jalan pikiranku," kataku.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Sapphire sambil menahan pipinya yang mulai memerah. Aku melihat bonekanya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan uang dari dompetku. 2000 Pokedolar. Lalu aku memberikan uangnya pada sang kasir dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke lantai berikutnya.

Setelah melihat-lihat di lantai tiga dan empat, kami berdua memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke lantai lima. Mengapa? Pertama, tidak ada benda yang kami butuhkan saat ini di lantai-lantai itu. Kedua, yang kami perlukan ada di lantai lima. Apa itu? Perlengkapan untuk tempat persembunyian kami.

"Uh, Tuby? Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin boneka saja untuk kali ini. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sapphire.

"Wah, sama. Saat ini aku juga hanya ingin boneka. Plusle, Minun, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, dan ..."

 _Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku malu untuk mengungkapkan yang terakhir._

"Mengapa, Ruby? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sapphire. Pertanyaannya melepaskanku dari imajinasiku.

"Oh, maaf. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberi boneka Luvdisc sepertimu tadi. Tadi itu kau membelinya untuk Pokemon, tapi sekarang, aku ingin membelinya untuk kita berdua," kataku, sambil menahan pipiku yang juga mulai memerah seperti Sapphire tadi.

"Wah, mengapa kita sepikiran ya?" kata Sapphire, lalu dia terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya bersama?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku setuju. Kalau kita mencarinya bersama, pasti akan lebih mudah menemukannya," kataku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Sapphire sambil menarik tanganku lagi dan perjalanan kami mencari boneka dimulai.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya kami selesai dengan boneka kami. 3 pasang boneka Plusle dan Minun, sebuah boneka Kyogre, Groudon, dan Rayquaza, dan selusin boneka Luvdisc. Bahkan saat kami membawanya ke kasir, si penjaga kasir sampai kaget dengan jumlah barang yang kami beli.

"Ada berapa boneka yang Anda beli?" tanya si penjaga kasir.

"Ya, 18," kata Sapphire.

"Baiklah ..." lalu si penjaga kasir, lalu dia menghitung berapa uang yang harus kami bayar, dan setelah selesai ...

"Totalnya 18000 Pokedolar," kata si penjual kasir. Aku langsung kaget mendengar suara itu, namun aku merasakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Itu Sapphire.

"Ruby, kita akan membayarnya bersama. Aku tidak ingin kau kesusahan terus," katanya dengan senyuman tulus. Aku bernapas lega karena mendengarkan suara itu.

"18000 itu banyak, ingat itu. Kau ingin membayar semuanya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku akan membayar separuh, kau juga separuh. Adil 'kan?" tanya Sapphire, dan setelah kupikir-pikir, benar juga kata Sapphire.

"Baiklah," kataku. Lalu Sapphire memberikan uangnya. Aku menerimanya dan memberikannya kepada si penjaga kasir. Pertanyaan berikutnya muncul. Bagaimana cara kami membawa benda-benda ini. Setelah aku bertanya kepada si penjaga kasir, ternyata kami mendapatkan kabar gembira.

"Selamat, jika Anda membeli lebih dari 15 boneka, akan diantarkan ke tempat persembunyian, gratis dan rahasia terjamin. Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku dan Sapphire mengangguk.

...

Setelah kami terbebas dari beban boneka yang terlampau banyak itu, kami memilih untuk beristirahat di lantai atas dari _department store_ itu. Melihat banyaknya mesin menjual minuman membuatku dan Sapphire haus. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Sapphire tentang minuman apa yang dia mau.

"Sapph, mau minum apa?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm ... es soda?" tanya Sapphire.

"Oke, berarti dua es soda karena aku juga mau itu," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Iiih, Ruby sekarang suka ikut-ikutan," kata Sapphire. Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Biasanya hanya membuatmu marah, sekarang aku ingin mencoba membuatmu bahagia dengan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu," kataku. Sekarang Sapphire yang menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ruby, ..." lalu dia menutup matanya sambil memandang ke atas, ke langit yang sudah menjingga.

" _Ruby, dikau tak perlu melakukan itu. Kalau dikau melakukan itu, melakukan hal yang sama persis denganku, justru akan membuat semuanya jadi aneh dan tidak enak. Atau daku bisa bilang, tidak lebih suka dikau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dikau yang seperti perempuan, dikau yang suka mendandani Pokemon, dikau yang semangat untuk Contest, begitulah. Daku ingin Ruby yang seperti itu,"_

Aku hanya terdiam saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sapphire tadi, namun itu juga mengingatkanku akan apa yang terjadi hari ini, ketika tiba-tiba semuanya jadi terbalik. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk mendekat ke Sapphire dan memandangnya dalam-dalam.

" _Sapph, daku sebenarnya juga merasa aneh saat dikau suka hal-hal berbau perempuan karena biasanya dikau lebih suka pertarungan Pokemon, alam liar, dan hal-hal kotor. Daku ingin dikau yang seperti itu. Daku tak ingin dikau berubah banyak. Daku ingin Sapphire yang daku kenal kembali. Kalau dikau mengikuti caraku, seperti ada yang kurang dan tidak sempurna dalam hubungan kita. Sapph, ayo kembali menjadi kita yang dulu, ditambah dengan hal-hal baru, ayo berjalan ke masa depan yang lebih baik,"_

Sapphire hanya bisa tersenyum, namun matanya seperti sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sapph ..."

"Aaaaku tak apa-apa, serius!" kata Sapphire, lalu aku mengambil lap dari kantong celanaku dan mengelap beberapa tetes mata yang sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu di pipinya. Sapphire hanya terpaku saat aku membersihkan wajahnya.

" _Nah, dikau jadi cantik, Sapph,"_

" _Ruby, dikau ..."_

" _Daku mencintai dikau, Sapph," dan sebuah kecupan di dahinya untuk kado ulang tahunnya._ Sapphire tiba-tiba semakin memerah pipinya, dan akhirnya justru dia memukul-mukul tubuhku.

"RUBY BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! MENGAPA KAU MENCIUMKU? SIALAN!" umpatannya membuatku menyukainya.

"Ya, anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunmu. Selamat menikmati hadiah dariku, Sapph," kataku, lalu bersiap untuk berlari darinya yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

"RUBY! AWAS KAU KALAU SAMPAI KUTANGKAP TAHU RASA KAU!" lalu kami saling mengejar di lantai atas _department store_ itu. Setelah beberapa saat kami berlari, akhirnya kami berhenti di salah satu mesin minuman. Aku mengambil dua kaleng. Satu untukku dan satunya untuk Sapphire, lalu ...

"Sapph," kataku sambil memberikan kaleng minuman yang dia pesan.

"Ya ..." katanya, lalu dia minum.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kataku. Lalu aku juga minum minuman yang kubeli sambil melihat matahari terbenam dari lantai atas gedung itu.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami berdua sudah berada di kamar kami masing-masing. Berbaring dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Itu semua setelah mempelajari satu hal penting.

 _Tak perlu jadi sempurna, yang penting intinya masih ada dan tetap bertahan sampai kapanpun. Intinya apa? Hati yang murni dan penuh cinta. Itu saja._

 **Selesai.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Sapphire Birch! Kurangi keliaranmu sedikit dan selamat menjalin hubunganmu dengan Ruby. Hehehehe**

 **Kripik jaran ... aku mau kripik jaran ...**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
